Vehicle lift systems are systems that raise and lower a vehicle. For purposes of this application, the vehicle lift system accessory according to the present invention is discussed herein with respect to a watercraft lift system, but a lift system for any vehicle is contemplated. In addition to a watercraft, vehicles include a bicycle, car, motorcycle, train, aircraft or any device designed or used to transport people or cargo.
Typically, watercraft lift systems are positioned on docks and include a platform component enforced by a support component that comprises a plurality of post elements. The platform component is moveable in a vertical direction to raise and lower the watercraft. A watercraft may include, for example, a boat, waverunner or submarine to name a few. The platform component is moveable through a winch system that is activated through the manual operation of a crank wheel.
One embodiment of a conventional lift system 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The lift system 10 includes a crank wheel 11 that is attached to one of a pair of post elements 12 of a base frame 13. A winch mechanism 14 connects the crank wheel 11 to a cable 15. Pulleys 16 and 17 guide the connection of the cable 15 to a platform component 18. Upon operation or rotation of the crank wheel 11, the cable 15 is actuated to raise or lower the platform component 18 in the vertical direction relative to the base frame 13. In this manner, a watercraft may be raised or lowered in the vertical direction through operation of the crank wheel 11. The crank wheel 11 of a conventional lift system 10 is typically operated by manually rotating the crank wheel 11 in the clockwise direction to raise the platform component 18 and counterclockwise to lower the platform component 18.
The manual operation of a crank wheel requires an exorbitant amount of human strength and energy. Therefore, operation of the crank wheel is sometimes problematic for those that do not possess the required strength and energy.
Although devices are available to assist in the operation of the crank wheel, these devices are power driven and require access to an alternating current power source. An example of one type of device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,485. This device includes electrical wiring, which near water may pose a risk of electrocution during use. Other types of devices utilize direct current, but these devices involve time consuming installation and require expensive components such as a solar unit or batteries.
While these devices assist in operating a vehicle lift system, the need still remains for an accessory that assists in operating vehicle lift systems that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. The present invention satisfies this need.